Argenta
Argenta, also known as the Silver Dragon, is one of the pieces that the Ancient Dragon broke into, with Geraint and Daisy being others. She is the eldest of all Ancient Dragon decendants. During the Black Dragon Raid, she was the "seventh" member of the Six Heroes, who worked in the background in order to help the Six Heroes fulfill their mission to defeat the Black Dragon Karas and distract Elena's army. After the events at the end of the Black Dragon Raid, Argenta took Geraint and they both left for places unknown, causing people to lose their trust in the two Dragons, only to return and initiate another campaign against the new Black Dragon. Profile From the beginning, Argenta was always a responsible woman who took her mission to protect the world very seriously. She always held the opinion that every other creature like humans would be a nuisseance impeding her to complete her missions, but after meeting Sage Arno, the very first person she came in contact after being born, she befriended some of the ancients and started to take a liking for humans. After being betrayed by Sage Arno, and being told by Gaharam how he killed every other ancient and himself, Argenta grew horrified. She swore to never form a close relationship with a human ever again, hence Argenta always responded with anger whenever Geraint showed any interest in humans and refused to cooperate in his plan to unite humans and elves to defeat Black Dragon Karas. Argenta repeatedly told Geraint through his life that all his efforts to be with the humans were in vain and he will be eventually betrayed, and that he was wasting his time and deviating for the mission he was given. Ultimately fate was on Argenta's side. When Geraint was killed, she was angered at the fact that he wasted his life protecting a human. Despite Argenta considering the previous Geraint her family and caring for him, she was disappointed at how unreliable Geraint turned out to be. To not make the same mistake, Argenta closely supervised the new Geraint, educated him to focus on his mission and not trust anyone but her. Despite her dislike for the average human, elf or any other mortal, Argenta grew fond on the adventurers. She was strict and scolded them when they didn't meet her often impossibly high expectations, but would sometimes tease and joke around calling them cute, pinching their cheeks and kissing them. Argenta is characterized for her brash way of speaking, hasty nature and unpolite behavior, but likes to act cute and flirtatious to win people over and have them become her "Slaves" to do her chores and cook. History Ancient Times Argenta was named by Sage Arno, who was the first person person she met after her birth. Her name was taken from Arno's great-grandmother. For an unknown amount of time, Argenta lived among the Ancients. At some points, the Ancients opened the door of the Monolith due to curiosity about the dreams of the Goddess Altea, infuriating Argenta, who explains that now the only way to close it would be to fuse the Silver Dragon Jewel with it. Sage Arno, leader of the Ancients, apologizes saying that they will find a way to close it without the need of her sacrifice. Unfortunately for Arno, most of the Ancients do not want to take responsibility and would rather have Argenta sacrificing herself so they can continue to live normally. Losing her patience, Argenta laments not killing them all when they first met. Later, Arno meets Argenta and tells him about her plan to use a sealing stone that will harness the power of the Silver Dragon to completely seal the Monolith,so that she won't disappear. Since three days are needed to fuse the Silver Dragon Jewel with the Monolith, Arno will try to create the this sealing stone in only two. Argenta however finds impossible that they can create something that can contain all her power in just two days, but he insists that the Ancients must take responsibility and pleads Argenta to let him try. Argenta agrees, despite still being on disbelief. The plan is successful, and Argenta is presented with a giant blue object in front of the Monolith that it's said to be the sealing stone she requested. Amazed, Argenta asks how they could create such a thing in little time. Arno hesitates, but reveals that this stone possesses the power of all the Ancients combined as Arno killed them and fused their bodies with the stone. Shocked and saddened at the revelation, Argenta asks why he did such an idiotic thing but soon Arno disappears, leaving her daughter Gaharam behind who is in tears. Gaharam explains that she was just delivering the last message from her father to Argenta, as he killed himself as well to give his power to the sealing stone, she also tells Argenta that she will live on as a prophet disguising herself as her father, as the human needs her. Gaharam was given a talisman that has the power to link all the souls of the Ancients in the Monolith and in the sealing stone, making sure they can continue to keep it sealed, ans will pass this talisman to her children so they can continue her father's will. Gaharam screams at Argenta, asking if this is what she wants, and to please always remember how the Ancients sacrificed themselves to protect the world. Argenta, saddened, says that her mission is to protect the lives on this world, not to see them sacrifice themselves. Argenta and the Six Heroes Argenta strongly opposed Geraint's decision of working alongside other livings things as she mistrust them, specially humans. However, he disobeyed her and met up with Velskud and later arranged the meeting of all Six Heroes. After the meeting, she found Geraint alone and reproached him for wanting to team up with humans and elves, saying that they both are enough to defeat the Dragon. He insist that without the help of everyone it will be impossible, but Argenta firmly believes that they are only going to be a burden. Geraint states that he is only trying to do his best and not do something he will regret, but Argenta storms away saying that he will regret it forever. She had no interest in involving herself with the Six Heroes. As result, Argenta is unknown to most people, even the Six Heroes themselves as Velskud seemed to tend to forget her name, and Karacule appeared uncomfortable around her. Thus the name "Six Heroes" instead of "Seven". Her participation in the Black Dragon Raid was also minimal, disappearing for a while in order to stop Elena and the Red Army that appeared at the same time the Heroes were heading to battle the Black Dragon, and re-appearing near the end to take the injured Geraint away after Velskud was taken away by Elena. Once arriving a safe place, Argenta scolds Geraint and remarks that everyone else is weak and with the two of them was more than enough. Geraint sides with the army and blames themselves for not being sincere about being Dragons from the beginning. Velskud and Elena were never heard of for 50 years, and both Geraint and Argenta found themselves forced to hide for about the same time. Argenta used her powers during this time to guard the Monolith. Despite everything that happened, she seemed to be in good terms with Karacule and the elves. Argenta and Her Slaves Argenta first appeared in Forest Sanctuary in her pursuit of Velskud, right after he knocks down the Player and flees with Rose. She finds the fainted Player and inspects them, then decides to use some kind of healing magic in them and leaves. After the Player acquires Priest William's pendant, Argenta can be found again at Sleeper's Temple and persuades the Player to go distract Velskud, setting them up as bait to catch him. The ambush is unfortunately successful, as the Player is again knocked down by Velskud but Argenta uses her chance to attack. Ultimately, this diversion attack failed and Argenta is severely injured. The Player offers themselves to take Argenta to Calderock Village, but she refuses and tells the Player to go Saint Haven and find Geraint, inform him what happened and request help. She explains that Geraint is busy investigating Black Mountain, and that she will head to Lotus Marsh as soon as she recovers. The Player comments that Geraint and Velskud seem to know each other well, and Argenta adds that they are bound by a bitter, unending fate. Argenta names the Player her slave and orders them to go tell Deckard about what happened before heading to Saint Have. Argenta would then spend some time in Gray Ruins near Calderock Village resting and ordering the Player around, and at one point, the Player will be given the mark of slavery in the form of a spiked collar. The jobs Argenta gives to the Player, which will be later refereed as "Training" by her, involved getting her books, food, and tweaking some traps at Church Ruins and Catacombs Hall. Meanwhile, Argenta takes advantage of Adventurer David as well, but this would not be revealed until the Player and David crosses paths. After the Player is soon forced to clear some misunderstandings with the folk from Calderock Village, he proves his worth to Argenta by saving David from an avoidable circumstance. Argenta, as the Nautilus prepares its first trip to Saint Haven following its crash earlier, dissolves her "contract" with the Player and assigns David as her new slave. They later take the trip to Saint Haven. The Pursuit Continues Upon reaching Saint Haven, Argenta continued her pursuit of Velskud with Geraint, but is often forced to leave the chase to Geraint, since she had most of her powers allocated to protecting the Monolith. She spends most of her time with Adventurer David at Foothills of Black Mountain, who now is seen wearing a chef's uniform. She later commands the Saint Haven Royal Army in a rescue mission to Dark Overlord Tower with the help of Geraint and the Player. While Geraint fought Velskud, Argenta focused on infiltrating the fort and finding Rose. After she managed to rescue Rose, she gave the order to retreat. Velskud took notice of Argenta and started to chase behind her, but it's stopped by Geraint. The battle ends with Velskud losing one of his wings and Geraint his remaining eye. As Geraint falls from the sky, Argenta rushes towards catches him. She cries and holds him closely, lamenting the loss of his remaining eye. In Her Absence After recovering Rose Argenta, Geraint and the Player head back to Saint Haven, and take Rose and Geraint to the Saint Haven Royal Castle. Argenta opposes Geraint's plan of making a Nest in the basement, but doesn't want to argue with him anymore and leaves to Lotus Marsh to ask Karacule for a medicine to heal Geraint's eye, leaving behind Adventurer David on Hermalte Port. Meanwhile, Geraint was killed by Serpentra in an ambush in Captain Darlant's Ship, and Rose has been taken by Bishop Ignacio to parts unknown. Argenta seemed to be able to feel the energy of Geraint vanishing, as when she arrives Lotus Marsh she is already aware of his death and informs Karacule about it. Argenta meets up with the player at Karacule's hut, and will be given Geraint's Jewel, the only thing that is left from him. Argenta is displeased at Geraint's sacrifice and explains that his death will only make things worse, as the Dragon jewels from the Chaos Dragon descendants he sealed in the past may awaken again. Resurrection (Chapter 9) Argenta is seen talking to a younger Geraint, in an area near the Tree of Life. They are discussing the actions of the old Geraint, complaining how he forgot his duty and died to save a human. They are interrupted by a noisy swarm of birds and Geraint points out that he cannot feel the energy of the Black Dragon anymore, and wonders if he had died. Argenta tells him that Velskud won't die that easy, and Geraint states that it should be that way as he still has something he wants to get back. Geraint asks Argenta for how long she is gonna stay at the place, and she answers that until the next Elf Queen appears as the Tree of Life is weakening. Geraint expresses how irritating he finds the place they are. Telezia (Chapter 10) Argenta and the Player finally meet again at Anu Arendel, where she is informed about Bishop Ignacio and gives the Player new tasks. After the Player returns from Sea of Sand Dust to inform Argenta about the poison Ignacio and the Dragon Followers were planning to spread on the area, she comments that he hasn't recovered yet, confusing the Player. Argenta says that the poison won't do too much damage to the elves, but that Nerwin is already having a hard time maintaining the forest by herself so Argenta scolds the Player for not getting rid of the poison when they had chance and orders them to go back to Sea of Sand Dust. Later, Argenta is seen besides the younger Geraint. He asks Argenta if the Player was the same person his older self had assisted before. After the Player witnessed the brutality of Geraint towards Rozalinde at Golden Meadow Argenta reveals that this Geraint, while reborn through the power of the Golden Dragon Jewel, has no memory nor personality of his past life. When Anu Arendel comes under attack, Geraint and Argenta head to Sea of Sand Dust to rescue an elf guard from certain death. They, with the player, then witness Yuvenciel attempting to kill Queen Narsilla to prevent other elves from suffering the same fate as her, before he is attacked from behind by Rozalinde. Yuvenciel then becomes one with the Tree of Life and vanishes. Argenta and Geraint then discuss their next course of action with the player, as Rozalinde had regained her Prophet powers. Goodbye Brother Argenta and Geraint fail to stop King Feather at Anu Arendel, and the door to the Monolith is opened. Argenta eats the nightmares of the Goddesses to prevent them from spreading and contaminating the world, infecting herself in the process. Velskud complains to Argenta that she is always doing things that pisses people off, but she answers him back that he has no right to talk as he stole Black Dragon Karas' jewel and caused a lot of troubles. Argenta complains that even after the Dragons appeared, humans were unable to change and that at least now she will be able to rest. Velskud decides to fulfill Argenta's wish, and stabs her despite Geraint pleas. Argenta remarks that dying by Velskud's hands feels sickeningly unpleasant, and tells her brother to be strong and bids farewell, exploding in a blinding white light that illuminates the whole place. Ignoring the cries and insults from Geraint, Velskud takes Argenta's jewel and absorbs it inside his body. Argenta makes a short appereance at the end of the Player's battle agaisnt Feder to aid them one last time. Rubinart suspects that unknown to everyone, Argenta blessed the Player with part of her powers. The Grim Future Future Kevin reveals to the Player that both Argenta and the Gold Dragon were killed by the Red Dragon in an attack that will take place ten years into the future, which caused chaos and is the reason of his time travel. Velskud is known to be in possession of both the Silver Dragon and Gold Dragon jewels. Counterparts In Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn Over the time, Argenta has witnesses how selfish and treacherous humans can be and always keep their distance with them, but it's said in her movie description that she still agrees to travel with Geraint to help people in need. Argenta opposes Geraint's plan of forming an alliance with humans to kill the Black Dragon Karas, and just limits herself to remain behind the group and avoid interaction with anyone but Geraint. Most of the movie she seems expressiveless, uninterested or annoyed. But she is delighted to see the group fighting during the dinner at the Saint Haven Royal Castle and happy to play with Lambert's hounds Swordy and Shieldy, and can be seen smiling. Towards her borther Geraint she is protective and caring, and always makes him company. Argenta notices that Velskud suspects they aren't humans and poses a threat to them both, but her efforts to convince Geraint are in vain. When Barnac, Karacule, Terramai, Nerwin and Velskud turn agaisnt them after discovering Geraint is a dragon, Argenta lashes them out saying that if it weren't for them both, everyone would be death already. To fight, Argenta wields a chain with two double edged daggers attached to each end, similar to a kusari-fundo but with a very long chain. The weapon also servers her as a tool to stab and climb on objects or enemies. Argenta is capable of transforming into the Silver Dragon, however, her transformation took longer than Geraint but manages to transform just in time to save him from a powerful attack of Black Dragon Karas, which she survives but it's knocked out of combat. Trivia * As a Dragon, Argenta is considered genderless. Her physical appearance in both canon and fandom causes her to be constantly refereed to as female. * Argenta first refered to Geraint as a "friend" during her time at the Gray Ruins. *In Korean she uses '형제' (hyong) to reefer to Geraint, meaning "older brother" when spoken by a younger brother, otherwise it means "comrade" or "relative". * Due to a large amount of her magic being used to protect the Monolith, Argenta is constantly hungry. Her diet as been shown to include in a wide variety of potentially hazardous food for any other race in the game, from Wine Milk to Spider Poison Sacs. * Argenta constantly calls the player a "fool", and in some cases she uses the word several times on a single line. This is most likely a reference to Franziska von Karma from the Ace Attorney series. * There is an available "Argenta's Slave" title if you finish her side quests. Name Origin Argenta is a word of Latin origin that literally means "Silver". In other localizations Japan * Kid Geraint addresses her as Argenta-sama (アルゼンタ-様). * Argenta is one of the characters that received a face make-over in the Japanese version of the game, along with Geraint, Velskud, Rose, Lily and Daisy. Her design was for the most part respected, with exception of her eyes which were turned from white to blue on her in-game model. Gallery Argenta-Character-Sheet.jpg|Character sheet Argenta_Art.png|Official artwork Classes-Argenta-Velskud.jpg|Official artwork along with Velskud and the Main Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Dragons